


Service and Operations

by sevedra



Series: The Winter Soldier Files [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Assassination, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Kidnapping, Marvel Cinematic Universe Compliant, Not Marvel 616 Compliant, Not Winter Soldier (Comics) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Terrorism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: Some missions performed by The Winter Soldier for his various handlers





	1. Theodor Oberländer and the Massacre at Lviv Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эксплуатация и операции](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151189) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)



 

 

Record of Service and Operations

KGB Directorate for Special Divisions

material must not be removed from nor added to this file  
without approval of the records administrator

File 17  
Volume 3

Mission Record for The Winter Soldier Project

Date opened: January 15, 1960

Date closed: February 9, 1995 

 

 

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

January 12, 1960

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Berlin and covertly contact and coerce selected witnesses to give altered statements in the trial against Theodor Oberländer

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: 4 days

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been briefed on the situation involving the Massacre at Lviv in 1941. Oberländer is no loss and he will be blamed. However the reputation of the Nachtigall Battalion will be protected for the sake of Ukraine.

He has been given a list of which witnesses to approach. He has been coached in the exact information he is to impart to the witnesses. His appearance has been groomed to blend in to the environment.

 

January 20, 1960

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL: Partial Success

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?: The Winter Soldier's programming broke before the mission could be completed.

WHAT WENT WELL: The Winter Soldier was successful in contacting and convincing one witness as to their expected role in the trial. 

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: The Winter Soldier's programming must be deeper and last longer. Triggers must be identified and either eliminated or avoided. Better trained combatants should be selected for future teams.

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: According to notes recovered from the hotel room, The Winter Soldier was agitated from the time the team arrived in Berlin. He was confused about the modernity of his surroundings. The notes speculated that he may have shown signs earlier if he had not traveled to Berlin in the back of a van. He was anxious about the changes to the cars on the street. He asked a lot of questions about the television and the phone in the hotel.

Between seeing the first and second witnesses, The Winter Soldier's programming broke. He could no longer follow the mission. The final notes state that he was being returned to the hotel to meet with the technicians for coaching to return to mission.

When the fourth day passed and the team had not returned, an agent was sent to Berlin to investigate. The entire team was dead in the hotel. The level of violence was disturbing. All 3 of the technicians necks were broken, but the combatants fared much worse. The agent reports that some of the bodies were torn limb from limb.

The Winter Soldier was not on the premises.

The KGB was contacted by border control at West Germany. Our operative had made his way across Germany and was trying to leave the country. He had been detained there. He was confused and disoriented. He insisted he needed to get to France and had no idea that the border was an inner German one. He was unable to produce the papers they asked for to leave, but had in his possession the documents that had gotten him into Germany to begin with. 

Another physical altercation ensued. Two border guards were killed. The Soldier was shot twice. After being injured, he seemed to understand that he needed to be detained until someone could come for him. He then waited in the guardhouse kitchen.

Thankfully, his papers from the USSR were sufficient to convince them to contact his representatives. Doctor Fennhoff and eight guards were sent to retrieve him.


	2. British Ambassador Dalton Gaines

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 20, 1960

Director Assonov Savelievich observing  
Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Madripoor to assassinate British Ambassador Dalton Gaines at a high profile luncheon in the city center. The Ambassador is to be shot at long range with a sniper rifle during the course of the luncheon. The kill itself is to be public and noticeable.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 full day

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been instructed in long range sniping. He has been given skills in personal concealment. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

May 20, 1960

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?:

WHAT WENT WELL: Ambassador Dalton Gaines was killed. His death was public. The Winter Soldier escaped the situation undetected.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: None necessary


	3. SHIELD Agent Jack Monroe

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 23, 1963

Doctor Arnim Zola supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Novosibirsk to find and assassinate an undercover SSR Agent Jack Monroe, who is working as an assistant with Budkyr, Naumov, Skrinskii, Sidorov, and Panasyuk at the Institute of Nuclear Physics.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 day

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier is to covertly await Monroe at the Institute. He is allowed latitude to choose the manner of Monroe's death. He has been given skills in personal concealment. He carries with him a sniper rifle, a handgun, several knives, a garrote and poison darts. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

September 23, 1963

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?:

WHAT WENT WELL: SSR Agent Jack Monroe was killed. His neck was broken. The Winter Soldier escaped undetected.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: Jack Monroe's code name was Nomad


	4. Peter and Mila Hitzig

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 10, 1966

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Doctor Johann Fennhoff assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Intercept defecting German scientists Peter and Mila Hitzig and bring them to KGB custody.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: Time as needed allowed. 1 week expected.

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier is to follow the already known trail of the Hitzig's across Western Russia into Estonia. 

 

June 12, 1966

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: No

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?: The Winter Soldier broke his programming. There were SHIELD Agents on the scene who interfered with The Winter Soldier's mission. The theory is that the SHIELD Agents accidentally caused the break in programming. 

WHAT WENT WELL: Mila Hitzig was killed accidentally by a SHIELD Agent. While she was intended to be brought in alive, at least she did not successfully defect with her knowledge. 

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: The Winter Soldier's programming must be deeper and last longer. Triggers must be identified and either eliminated or avoided. Better trained combatants should be selected for future teams.

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: Two SHIELD Agents interfered in the attempted capture of the scientists. The Winter Soldier and one SHIELD agent fought. The technician believes the Soldier may have sustained a blow to the head. Doctor Fennhoff does not agree that any blow to the head would offset his programming. In the fight with SHIELD, Peter Hitzig escaped and most likely boarded a boat transport to Finland. Mila Hitzig was killed. She was apparently shot accidentally by one of the SHIELD agents.

According to the surviving members of his team, The Winter Soldier believed himself to be an American soldier. When he was prevented from leaving by his team, he fought and killed two of his four guards. In his continued effort to escape, one technician was killed due to a fall. The handler was eventually able to convince The Winter Soldier to calm down. He was then heavily sedated and restrained. He was sedated repeatedly during the return to base.

Doctor Johann Fennhoff has been relieved of his duties.


	5. Algerian Delegate Raouf Kateb

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

March 8, 1967

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Paris to assassinate Algerian Delegate Raouf Kateb. Kateb will be at the Peace Conference in Hotel d’Alsace. The Delegate is to be shot at long range with a sniper rifle before the start of the Conference. The publicity of the kill itself is not of importance.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 full day

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been instructed in long range sniping. He has been given skills in personal concealment. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

March 8, 1967

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?:

WHAT WENT WELL: Algerian delegate Raouf Kateb was killed. He was killed before attending the Conference. The Winter Soldier escaped the situation undetected.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: None necessary


	6. NATO General James Keller

 

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

September 8, 1968

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to West Berlin to locate and assassinate NATO General James Keller. The publicity of the kill itself is not of importance.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 2 low-level technicians as assistants

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 full day

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier is to covertly locate General James Keller in the streets of West Berlin. He has been given skills in personal concealment. His appearance has been groomed to blend in to the environment. He is allowed latitude to choose the manner of Keller's death. He carries with him a sniper rifle, a variety of handguns, several knives, and a garrote. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

September 9, 1968

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?: 

WHAT WENT WELL: NATO General James Keller was killed. He was knifed between the ribs. The Winter Soldier escaped undetected.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: None necessary

 


	7. U.S. Army Colonel Jefferson Hart

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

May 30, 1971

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Doctor Arnim Zola assisting  
Vasily Karpov assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Mexico City, locate and assassinate U.S. Army Colonel Jefferson Hart

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatants, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: Time as needed allowed. 1 week expected.

MISSION PARAMETERS: Hart is staying in a small resort in Mexico City on personal holiday with his family. His family consists of a wife and two teenage daughters. Collateral damages are acceptable on this mission. Of utmost importance is the elimination of Hart. Any means necessary are to be utilized.

 

June 3, 1971

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?:

WHAT WENT WELL: Colonel Jefferson Hart was killed.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The Winter Soldier followed Hart to his vacation rental. He waited until well into the night. He entered the building with the intention of eliminating Hart in his sleep. The wife was a light sleeper. She awoke. She was loud. The daughters awoke.

The guards report that the building was a slaughterhouse. The Winter Soldier did not merely kill the inhabitants. He cut them to ribbons. The guards say there will be no covering this as any sort of accident or natural death or even a standard assassination.

At this time, the best outcome would be for the authorities to declare it a burglary gone horribly wrong. Nothing was left behind that would implicate Russia or the KGB.


	8. U.S. Senator Harry Baxtor

KGB Facility  
Moscow  
Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic

June 11, 1973

Director Assonov Savelievich supervising  
Vasily Karpov assisting  
Andriy Shevchenko recording

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to New York City and infiltrate the offices of American Senator Henry Baxtor, take photographs of papers and files, set a covert recording device, break into Baxtor's safe, and retrieve documents considered vital to the USSR.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 4 armed combatants, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler, 1 trained observer to record the mission as a complete report.

LENGTH OF MISSION: Time as needed allowed. 1 week expected. 

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Soldier has been instructed in threat assessment, human observation and psychology, new micro camera and recorders, concealment, disguise, and scouting. He has also been given a refresher course for English. He has been imprinted with the persona of a covert KGB agent.

The mission is primarily to retrieve certain files and papers as identified by The Director. There is no kill order. The Soldier must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

July 1, 1973

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Partial success

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY? The Winter Soldier's programming broke before the mission could be completed. He then went off-grid for an extended period of time. American Senator Henry Baxtor was killed.

WHAT WENT WELL: The requested documents were brought in. 

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT: The Winter Soldier's programming must be deeper and last longer. Triggers must be identified and either eliminated or avoided. There needs to be some way to return The Soldier to his compliant state while on mission. Espionage based missions should be avoided.

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: When The Soldier was recovered, he had regressed from his training so far as to be unrecognizable as The Winter Soldier. His appearance was not like The Winter Soldier either. He was filthy and had lost most of his tactical uniform. He was wearing part of it in combination with his casual disguise clothes.  

When the team sent to find him tried to bring him in, he lashed out violently. Several members of the team were killed. The Winter Soldier had to be repeated injected with a high dosage of sedatives to keep him calm enough to travel back to Russia.

The Winter Soldier was also injured in the altercation. His prosthesis and left shoulder sustained significant damage.

The remaining personnel from this mission have been relieved of their employment.


	9. Wakandan Vice-Chancellor

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

November 17, 1979

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Switzerland to assassinate the Wakandan Vice-Chancellor. The kill must be public and very noticeable. For cover, it should be framed as a terrorist attack.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler

LENGTH OF MISSION: Time as needed allowed. 2 days expected.

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been informed that the Wakandan Vice-Chancellor is plotting an attack against HYDRA. He has been retrained in the use of explosives. He is allowed latitude to choose the manner of death as long as the kill looks like a terrorist attack. Winter has chosen to build a car bomb. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

November 19, 1979

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL: Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL: The Wakandan Vice-Chancellor was killed. The Winter Soldier escaped the situation unseen.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The Winter Soldier's choice of car bombing made headlines as a terrorist attack. No suspicion will reflect back on HYDRA. The smaller team worked well since the deeper wipe makes the programming better.


	10. Linus Tarasova

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 13, 1983

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Moscow to assassinate Russian scientist Linus Tarasova.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 full day

MISSON PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been instructed in long range sniping. He has been given skills in personal concealment. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

December 16, 1983

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? Linus Tarasova was killed. He was shot at close range with a PSM pistol. When the mission was necessarily delayed due to SHIELD interference, the handler promptly communicated this to the Kiev facility. Additional time was approved and the mission was completed.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? More complete intel needs to be provided. There was a SHIELD Agent present who interfered with The Winter Soldier's mission, however there was no prior knowledge of SHIELD's interest in Tarasova, nor their presence in Moscow.

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: SHIELD Agent Gina Autry was in Moscow on a mission that seemed to also involved Linus Tarasova. During the course of our mission, The Winter Soldier was seen and pursued by Autry. Autry lost the trail of The Soldier and he returned to the van unseen.  He later went to the hotel where Tarasova was staying, however Autry was already on the premises. The Soldier was shot several times in an altercation with Autry where she appeared to be trying to save Tarasova's life. Tarasova and Autry were killed, and The Soldier returned to his pick-up site. At least, The Soldier reports that Autry was also killed. Neither HYDRA nor local authorities found her body. Perhaps she was retrieved by SHIELD.

The added use of dextroamphetamine in the field was a success. The Winter Soldier was noticeably more aggressive in his physical fight with Autry than is usual. He also appeared to be quicker than his normal in both his escape from Autry in their first encounter and in his pursuit of Autry in their second. He was unstoppable in the physical altercation. He was shot several times, but did not allow that to distract him. He completed the mission while damaged and facing opposition.


	11. Director of MI-6

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

June 9, 1984

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to London to assassinate the Director of MI-6

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 2 days allowed

MISSION PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been given coaching in the British English accent. He has been trained in the use of a new cyanide gun that he chose for this mission. The Winter Soldier has been provided with the means to prevent his own poisoning. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

June 11, 1984

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? The Director of MI-6 was killed. The Winter Soldier escaped the situation undetected.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The cyanide gun worked well. The Winter Soldier was not poisoned.


	12. French Defense Minister Jacques Dupuy

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

1985

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

 

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Algeria to assassinate the French Defense Minister, Jacques Dupuy

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 2 days allowed

MISSON PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier has been coached in French. He has been instructed in long range sniping. He has chosen the Dragunov sniper rifle for this mission. He has been given skills in personal concealment. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

2 days later 1985

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? Jacques Dupuy was killed. While The Winter Soldier did not escape undetected, he was not able to be identified.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The sighting and subsequent photograph of The Winter Soldier has resulted in an immediate positive outcome rather than a hampering one. The distance of the shot and the mystery surrounding the sniper's identity have made waves in both the news and the political community. The red star mark on the arm has also been a point of both fascination and fear. Overall, while The Soldier did not leave undetected, his being seen has worked in HYDRA's favor.


	13. Ten Rings General Asiif Nadeem

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

April 13, 1986

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

 

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to Afghanistan to locate and assassinate General Asiif Nadeem. Scout up to 3 known base locations in search of Nadeem. The publicity of the kill is not important. Removing a ranking member of The Ten Rings is a necessity.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 1 week allowed

MISSON PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier is to covertly locate General Asiif Nadeem at his base. He has been given skills in personal concealment. His appearance has been groomed to blend in with the environment. He is allowed latitude to choose the manner of Nadeem's death. He carries with him a sniper rifle, several handguns, a garrote, and a variety of knives. Collateral damages are acceptable on this mission. Of utmost importance is the elimination of Nadeem. Any means necessary are to be utilized.

 

April 19, 1986

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? Asiif Nadeem was killed. He was garroted. The Winter Soldier escaped without drawing the attention of anyone outside his base of operations.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT?

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: Asiif Nadeem had a large team of guards in the base. The Winter Soldier chose to take out the guards rather than retreat and reassess the situation for a different approach. The Soldier killed all of the guards and Nadeem. A total of 19 bodies were left behind for The Ten Rings to discover. The room was covered in blood and broken furniture. There was no way to cover the deaths as anything but a slaughter. There was no way to mitigate the damages of the situation at all. 

The Winter Soldier took significant damage in the altercation. He managed to return to the pick-up location. He was not able to travel in his condition at that time. He was out of his head with pain. He was unable to be controlled. A way to lower his pain level was necessary before he could be calmed and returned to base. The med kit for the mission was inadequate. The handler/technician available sought pain relief outside of the mission supplies.

Heroin is an effective pain reducer for The Winter Soldier. Dosage approximately 3 times standard street usage needed.


	14. a variety of targets

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

1988, 1989, 1990, 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Assassinations of Dulcie September, ANC Rep; Danny Huwe, Belgian journalist; Stepan Bandera, leader of OUN-B; and Enrique Bermúdez, former Commander of NDF.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 2 to 4 armed combatant guards depending on the particular situation, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 2 days to 2 weeks allowed depending on target

MISSON PARAMETERS: The Winter Soldier was provided with an appropriate variety of weapons for each mission. Some of these included the cyanide umbrella, sniper rifles, handguns, and knives. The Soldier is to carry out the kill orders without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

1988, 1989, 1990, 1991

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? Each target was successfully killed. September with a silenced Ruger MK II. Huwe with a sniper rifle. Bandera with the cyanide umbrella. Bermúdez with a sniper rifle.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? None necessary

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The Winter Soldier ably and promptly carried out each kill order. His success is a testament to his programming and HYDRA.


	15. Howard Stark, co-founder of SHIELD

HYDRA Facility  
Kiev  
Ukraine

December 1991

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

OPERATIVE: The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE: Travel to New York to find and retrieve HYDRA's super-soldier serum. Eliminate Howard Stark, co-founder of SHIELD. The kill must look like an accident.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM: The Soldier, 6 armed combatants, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION: 2 weeks allowed

MISSON PARAMETERS: Howard Stark is staying at his New York home. It is believed that he has the serum there. The Soldier has been instructed in English, lock-picking, and threat assessment. He has been given skills in personal concealment. Collateral damages are acceptable on this mission. Of utmost importance is the retrieval of the serum. Stark is a secondary concern. The Soldier is allowed latitude to choose the manner of death as long as the kill looks like an accident. He is to carry out the kill order without being seen. He must escape the area while avoiding notice and capture.

 

10 days later

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL? Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL? The serum was retrieved. Howard Stark was killed. The Winter Soldier did not escape completely undetected. However, steps were taken to prevent his presence from being identified.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT?

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS: The Winter Soldier successfully infiltrated Stark's home. A thorough search did not yield the whereabouts of the formula. An overheard conversation later revealed that Stark had the serum in his car and planned to meet with Margaret Carter, former British Armed Forces, also co-founder of SHIELD. The Winter Soldier met Stark's car on the road that night. He caused the car to wreck. He then killed Stark and Stark's wife, who was with him. The serum was recovered from the vehicle.

After retrieving the serum, The Soldier noticed a street camera on a light pole. The camera was far out of reach, so he shot the lens and did not collect any film or the camera itself. The following morning, an agent was dispatched to collect the recording. There will be no evidence of the assassination. A copy of the film will be kept with this file of mission reports.


	16. Chapter 16

Siberian HYDRA Base  
Sakha Republic Oymyakon

June 24, 1992

Vasily Karpov supervising  
Denys Bohatenko assisting

OPERATIVE:

The Winter Soldier

MISSION OBJECTIVE:

Travel to an Advanced Idea Mechanics research facility and destroy the development of a life-like clone. He is also to prevent the research from starting again in the near future.

SIZE AND COMPOSITION OF TEAM:

The Soldier, 2 armed combatant guards, 1 technician familiar with The Soldier's programming to act as handler.

LENGTH OF MISSION:

4 days allowed

MISSON PARAMETERS:

The Winter Soldier is to completely eliminate all research at an Advanced Idea Mechanics laboratory. He has chosen to assemble and deploy an explosive that will destroy the facility, removing the products of the research, the files necessary for the development, as well as the scientists involved.

MDY

June 27, 1992

WAS THE MISSION SUCCESSFUL?

Yes

IF THE MISSION WAS UNSUCCESSFUL, WHY?

WHAT WENT WELL?

The Advanced Idea Mechanics lab was reduced to rubble. The development of the clone has been halted.

WHAT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT?

ADDITIONAL COMMENTS:

The Winter Soldier built a bomb that was sufficient to destroy the entire research facility. News coverage reports 76 dead, all of whom appear to be lab workers of varying levels. 29 more were injured, but all are listed as administrative office employees. The building was decimated. There is no research left intact. Returning to their most recent state of advancement is unlikely.


	17. author's note

When I started these mission reports, the goal wasn't to catalog every mission Bucky ever performed. The missions covered in this story are all missions that were in E&M. I like to imagine there were a LOT of other missions that somehow weren't mentioned for some reason.

Now that Bucky has gone to America, these mission reports are going to stop. I've already started to alter the way the files themselves are being kept. The Americans aren't as meticulous. And they may be a bit more paranoid. So, the technicians or whoever aren't as descriptive or detailed in E&M as the Russians were. It's getting less clinical and more subjective observation and a more "note taking" style. To go along with that lack of precision, and the possibility of paranoia, I've decided the Americans aren't going to keep a mission log. No paper work for anyone to find that details assassinations and coup assists and terrorist acts sanctioned and planned and performed by the good old USofA.

I didn't want to leave you hanging, waiting for more of these. E&M has gotten so long and is so involved, I just need to concentrate on it, and the change in Bucky's circumstances offers me a perfect opportunity to do that. So, I hope you enjoyed these reports. Thank you so much for reading and for the kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa) is translating this series into Russian!  
> [Проект "Зимний Солдат"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/857592)


End file.
